new ohana
by miko nakaida
Summary: two friends too stubborn to confess to the other, end up having something special. but what happens if they aren't ready, find out.
1. chapter 1

Mother Teresa wrote " let's always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love." Hi I'm Marin jookiba and I'm going tell you a special story, the story of how I found my ohana. I can't remember much from my childhood, since I was given up for adoption at a young age, and given to my grandpa Oscar hasegawa. But my grandpa would always tell me stories about my parents, well my mom at the least, but he never gave much detail.

[ **planet turo, gloraxian hotel** ]

Pleakley sighed as he had hung up from a call with his mother, again. He and jumba had decided to go on a small vacation, one to get better sightings, the other for an old reunion that jumba had insisted them on going. Pleakley had no idea who the people, or aliens that jumba knew, or why he had acquainted with few of them. And as he stood in a small ballroom, filled with many scientists and ' evil genius' as jumba had called them. His pupil would move from one place to another, as he watched and listened to many laugh, some sarcastic and some the usual true insane laugh. Wearing his casual attire, the uniform that he had worn when first meeting the evil genius, as they were assigned to be partners. He held a bored glance, as he drew his attention to his partner, and long time friend.

Jumba was just across the small ballroom, as he had talked with a pretty young alien, and what looked like to be the woman's husband. The sudden surge to just keep staring at the kweltikwanian, as he was too entranced as he watched the genius, a shiver crawling up his spine when jumba gave a hearty laugh.

" you fancy him don't you?" came a voice when made the plorginarian jump.

He swiftly turns to see an old alien as he stood beside him, his wrinkled eyes looking over to jumba, and pleakley blushes as light orange.

" s-so what if i do?" he counters, scolding himself on the inside for stuttering.

" don't be embarrassed," the alien laughs as he looks over to pleakley, " it is nice to fall in love."

" not entirely," pleakley sadly sighs.

" why so negative lad?" the alien asks his voice filled with curiosity.

Pleakley lowers his head sadly, as he was staring at jumba again, and the alien soon caught his glance. He looks to pleakley, and gave him a reassuring smile, and extends a hand onto his shoulder.

" love has many ways of bringing two stubborn souls together," he says with a small whisper and leaves pleakley to himself.

" wait?!" he jumps turning to look at pleakley, " who are you?"

" call me wawa," he laughs as he waves to pleakley leaving once again.

Pleakley smiles suddenly and turns around, only to jump as a certain evil genius, stood before him. Four eyes inspect him closely, and all pleakley could do was stare back at him, as there was an unbearable silence. Giving a low sigh jumba turns around, leaving pleakley to stare at him, before running out of the ballroom.

Jumba walks over to his colleagues, as he mutters small grunts under his breath, before getting smacked in the head by the female alien. Jolting from the sudden attack, jumba looks down at the blonde alien, as she glares at him.

" didn't your mother teach you manners," she scolds as she points to where pleakley ran off to, "you hurt the poor boy's feelings."

" said you had feelings for plorginarian, no?" asks her husband and jumba looks to him with a frown.

Jumba gave a gruff huff as he turns his gaze away from the two, " one eyed noodle not have same feelings as jumba."

The female looks at him, and she could feel that the kweltikwan was lying, seeing his hands move into fists. Her husband also saw this as he smiles at jumba, placing a hand onto the kweltikwan's shoulder, and jumba flinched at the touch.

" with the way he looks at you," he laughs as his wife nods smiling at jumba.

" he has the same feelings for you as you feel for him," states the female.

A red tint of a blush paints over the genius cheeks, and the two only chuckle at his reaction, until the female soon got serious.

" now i suggest you go find him, the poor boy must be crying his tears away."

" yes indeed, make haste."

With a small nod, jumba is running out of the ballroom, figuring and contemplating where the one eyed noodle had run off to. His associates stand there as they watched him leave, as both had a smile on their lips.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys i hope you liked the first chapter and more will come soon, thank you for your support bye! Love you all so much!** **See ya later!**


	2. chapter 2

Jumba runs down the hallways, reaching his and pleakley's shared hotel room, as he slowly walks into the room. He knew that when his partner was upset, pleakley would attempt to where his earth disguises, in order to calm himself. As he walks into the room, the distant sounds of music is being played, and he had known the song all too well. " can't help falling in love with you" by pleakley's favorite earth musical idol, Haley reinhart. He makes his way to the second bedroom of the suite, as the music gets louder, and he stands to see the sight before him. Pleakley, his one eyed friend slowly dancing and singing with the song, as he wore a special red earth dress. He slowly held in his breath, as he watched the alien dance, not evening noticing him there.

He gives a slight cough that he held in, as the plorginarian jumps in shock, and he turns to look at jumba in shock. Pleakley then gives a small hiccup as his eye began to well up with tears, and he immediately runs into the closet, snapping jumba out of his trance. The slam of the closet door catches his attention, and he slowly walks towards the door, and he hesitated.

" pleakley," he calls to his friend but there was only silence.

" little one lis-"

" go away!" pleakley shouts, " i don't want you to hate me again!"

Jumba was taken aback by pleakley's outburst, as he looks at the door, ' hate you again?' he thinks questionably.

" what are you on about?" he asks as he looks at the door.

" don't stupid, you're an evil genius figure it out!" he cries as his voice cracks with sudden fear.

Jumba gives a small sigh of defeat, and walks away from the closet and sits on the bed, as he thinks back to what pleakley told him. And a sudden thought hits him, when they were in the ballroom, when he saw pleakley talking to the strange alien. He had felt a sudden tightness in his chest when he saw someone talking to pleakley, his pleakley, and it him angry at the person. He looks to where his one eyed friend had hidden, and lets out a gruff sigh, he would have to wait for him to come out. An idea pops into his head, as he stands up to head to the intergalactic phone, dialing a number quickly.

Two to around three hours had passed since pleakley had hidden in the closet, in hopes of not having to confront jumba, as he still felt his heart fluttering in his chest in embarrassment. He sighs as he leans against the closet door, and closed his eye as he had a small moment to think, the sudden doubts of what would happen if he confessed to jumba flooded his head.

' he will probably hate me if i tell him.'

' he'll be disgusted with me.'

His eye began to slowly well up with tears again, as he slowly held his head in shame, attempting to not whimper or cry. He didn't want to think of anything bad, it was bad enough his mother was disappointed in him, and he didn't want his friend and crush hate him forever.

The sudden smell of barbeque fills pleakley's senses, and he is suddenly running out of the closet, slowly looking around. He saw a table was set, and had all the assorted foods, from ribs to hamburgers. Mouth slowly watering, he make his way to the table, as he looks the decor that was set.

" fascinating no?" came jumba's voice and pleakley jumps from shock.

" j-jumba?!" pleakley gasps and turns to look at the kweltikwan.

" thought you would need to regain energy," he smiles at pleakley.

He walks to the other side of the table, placing two glasses down, as he picks up a bottle pleakley had known too well.

" why are you doing all of this?" he asks as he looks at the kweltikwan.

Jumba looks at him, and gave him a small smirk, popping open the bottle. The elegant red liquid is poured slowly into the first glass, and is swiftly given to pleakley, as he pours himself his own glass. He than sat in the chair opposite of pleakley, and nods to him, as they served their own food. Pleakley was still confused as to why jumba had done all of this, as he nibbled at his ribs, questions reeling through his head. Jumba had noticed that his partner was in a daze, since he hadn't even finished his first bit of ribs, and this worried the genius. Pleakley took his glass of wine, gingerly sipping the liquid, as he avoided eye contact with jumba.

" you are distracted little one, what's wrong?" jumba asks as he looks at pleakley.

His voice suddenly couldn't work as he looks at the kweltikwan, a small orange tint of a blush on his cheeks, and pleakley immediately looks down at his plate.

" why?" he finally asks.

" why what?" jumba asks as he looks at pleakley.

" why are you being nice to me!" he shouts as he looks at jumba, " i thought you were mad at me!"

" am not mad at you."

" than why were you glaring at me when that alien was talking to me?"

That suddenly hit a nerve deep within jumba, and pleakley had noticed how jumba flinched, as he gave a satisfied smirk. He leans back against the chair, as he takes another sip of wine, his eye looking at jumba.

" well are you going to tell me why?" he asks as he looks at him still.

A small blush paints onto jumba's cheeks, as he looks down ,trying to find the words he needed.

They stayed in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, as their meal was finished, only sitting with a half empty bottle of wine( courtesy of pleakley nervously drinking it all). Pleakley was getting impatient with jumba as he looks at him, a small frowning glare on his face, as jumba was still quiet.

" well if you won't tell me," pleakley slowly stands to his feet, " i'll just head to bed early."

" no please wait!" jumba suddenly grabs his arm and pleakley turns to him, " i-i was being jealous."

" jealous? Of me being with a different alien?" jumba nods, " but why?"

Jumba stood to his full height, looking down at pleakley, shaken with sudden nervousness. Pleakley looked at him worried, as jumba looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and he was jumba for crying out loud.

" been wanting to say long time," he looks at pleakley, " jumba has feelings for little one."

The announcement caught him by surprise, as he looks at him wide eyed, and jumba blushed suddenly as did pleakley then. His hands slowly moved to his mouth, as tears fell down his cheeks, which he hadn't known started to swell.

" oh jumba!" he cries as he hugs jumba who held him in his arms.

Jumba looks at him, about to ask him what was wrong, but was cut off as pleakley had kissed him on the lips. His four eyes grew wide in shock, but slowly close, kissing him back. The was slow, warm and passionate, filled the others eternal love.

The kiss soon turned into a heated make out session, as the two began fighting for dominance, to which jumba won. As they pulled apart for breath, the two looked at each other, both smiling.

" i love you too dummy," pleakley laughs as he kissed him again.

He froze as a hand moved up the hem of his dress, and he looks at jumba, who only gave him a teasing smirk. An orange blush moves across his cheeks, and he bashfully looks down, giving jumba time to kiss his neck. An enormous yet gentle finger moves near his entrance, slowly but surely teasing him, sending a pleasant shiver up and down pleakley's back. His heart thumps in a flutter, as he is given attention in different ways, his whole body heating at the touch.

Jolting at the sudden hard warmth, he looks down to see that his lover-to-be was fully erect, and looked to see jumba blushing in embarrassment. With a teasing grin, he moves his free hand to his erection, slowly moving his fingers against the fabric. With a breathy moan, jumba pulls pleakley flush against his chest, his heart slowly racing. Pleakley takes this opportunity, pushing jumba back onto the bed, the mattress creaking from his weight. Jumba looks at pleakley, who was giving him a playful smirk, as he knelt down between his thighs. His nimble fingers undo the zipper, slowly pulling his clothing down, as jumba helps him with his dress. Jumba's erection, much like his skin was purple, but a bit darker.

Pleakley gives an inspective lick, and heard his partner grunt from the contact, making the plorginarian smirk. As he continued his pleasuring, he hadn't noticed the way jumba had placed his hand on his head, keeping him in place. The small jerking of his hips moving into his mouth, caught pleakley off guard, as jumba slowly thrusts into his mouth.

" pleakley," he growls to warn his lover and pleakley only nods in permission, allowing jumba to release his seed into his mouth.

He slowly leans back, as he was panting softly, looking at his dazed lover. Jumba smirks at him, his big arms pulling and lifting pleakley into his lap, capturing his lips in another kiss.

" come little one," he whispers to pleakley, " our fun has only beginning."

( **warning sexual scene coming up, don't like then please don't read, thank you** )

The small creaking of the bed, as his back is pushed against the mattress, moaning as he was kissed from his neck to his stomach. His eye looks down to his lover, as he slowly moves his erection into his entrance, and pleakley lets out a small hiss of pain. Jumba slowly waits, looking worriedly at his lover, who nods for him to continue. He slowly thrusts into his entrance, being careful to not crush him under his weight, as he grunts in small pleasure. Pleakley gasps as his arms wrap around jumba's neck, as he kisses him, in attempts to not cry out in pain. He loved the warm feeling jumba's lips against his, and moaned as his wide blue tongue moved into his mouth, as he kept thrusting. Hips slowly moving with his lovers' thrusts, they soon found a comfortable pace, as they were both moaning softly.

He jolts at the sudden touch of a hand on his own erection, immediately breaking the kiss, as he looked at his lover's teasing grin. He gives the erection a small jerk, and a gasp erupts from pleakley's throat, his entrance slowly clenching which made the evil genius groan.

" j-jumba," pleakley moans as he shudders from his sudden exploding pleasure.

" i know little one," he groans as he picks up his pace, " i feel it too."

Within minutes jumba had collapsed onto the bed, pleakley lain beside him, both panting as sleep took them both.

 **A/N**

 **Welp here's chapter two hope you guys enjoy, and i will work on making the next chapter. Until then bye!**


End file.
